Team 7's Strength
by Blue Phoenix and Coyote
Summary: Everyone thinks of Team 7 as a cursed team, but that is just because they don't truly understand how strong the 4 really are. This is the story of a supposedly broken team, proving to everyone that their bonds can never be severed. SasuSaku eventually
1. Chapter 1

Team 7's Strength

By: Sara Coyote

Reunited at Last

Author's Note: Hello everyone! It is I, the author of Possibilities! I decided to do another Naruto fanfic, but fear not, Poss. has not been forgotten! This first chapter may seem to jump into things really quickly, but that's only because I want to focus on the Team AFTER Sasuke's return. That's where my real story is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; however, any moves you may not recognize in future chapters are my own.

Five years since Sasuke left, and nobody expected things to turn out the way they did. Tsunade was so worried that Naruto would beat himself up forever about letting Sasuke escape, and the Kakashi would never be able to teach again since the only team he ever passed fell apart before his very eyes. But, it was Sakura she was most worried about, everyone thought Sakura would just break apart and isolates herself from everyone and ends up killing herself slowly. This was just another time in which the true strength of Team 7 was underestimated. This was truly the miracle team, and the loss of one team member was NOT going to stop the rest of them.

After Naruto fully healed, he set off on a training journey with the perverted legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, and promised Sakura to come back before Sasuke resurfaced so that the two could retrieve him as a team. Sakura stayed in Konoha and received some serious training from the second legendary Sannin, Tsunade (a.k.a the Godaime), where she learned all that there was to know about medical jutsu and a little something more. Kakashi stayed as well, but never decided to go back to teaching. Team 7 being his first real team, of course he would feel an extremely strong connection to them, and he too wanted to bring Sasuke back as a team. He was also weary of being disappointed by any other team he would be assigned to. I mean, having ridiculously high standards without actually passing a single team…the stakes are going to be much higher now that he passed ONE team. When Sakura had days off, he gave her some extra training to build up her physical strength.

After three years, Naruto returned a new Shinobi, and he returned to meet an entirely new Kunoichi. The Team 7 reunion was a joyous one, save one missing face, and another bell test from Kakashi. This time however, Naruto and Sakura's victory would be the marking point in a new road that Team 7 would be going down. The enemies are getting tougher, and whatever lies ahead at the end is still to be determined.

For two years after Naruto's return, he, Sakura, and Kakashi have dedicated their time to figuring out how to find Sasuke, what to do when they find him, and how they will need to fight him, Orochimaru, or any other Sound Shinobi that they come across. Of course, they were still sent out on retrieval and delivery missions in the A class area, but Tsunade understood how important their main priority was to the three. She also did not want Orochimaru taking advantage of the boy, or possibly gaining yet another unstoppable force against Konoha.

It has been five years since Team 7 was a full team, and now both Naruto and Sakura are 17 years of age and stronger and wiser than when they first met. Kakashi can hardly stop himself from sobbing with pride every time he sees them these days, and Tsunade can't help but laugh at how much the Copy-Ninja has changed, all thanks to those three kids.

But, enough of my history lesson, the story that you really want to know starts out over there, on the grassy hill underneath that large tree, just kicking back and enjoying the glorious early spring weather.

Kakashi was lying on his back, with his head propped against the tree trunk of a tree with only a few leaves, and tiny little buds. Lying, with their head on his stomach, was his favorite little girl (think of a father x daughter relationship) and lying with his feet propped up on Kakashi's legs and head resting besides Sakura's stomach was the fox-boy. Kakashi could never stop smiling when the three of them would pass out outside after a sparring session.

Naruto and Sakura had grown so independent, but the three still needed each other to lean against, and none of them were too proud to admit it. Kakashi looked from the pink hair of Sakura, to the vibrant blonde hair of Naruto, and gave a great sigh. He looked up at the clouds, and just had a gut feeling that this would be the last time the three of them would get to spend afternoons like this for a while. He just decided to enjoy the peacefulness of the moment, and not too soon either. Thirty minutes later Naruto and Sakura were groggily lifting their heads to the sound of Shizune's voice in the distance.

"…Naruto!...Sakura-chan!...Kakashi!" Shizune was heaving from all the running, and finally met up with the three.

"Shizune-san," Sakura asked with great concern for her second mentor, "what's wrong, you're totally out of breath?"

"Yea, what does Tsunade-baba want now?" Naruto whined while stretching and yawning.

"There is no time to explain," Shizune was frantic and grabbed Kakashi and Sakura's wrists, "I must bring you to the Gate Entrance immediately!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand before Shizune pulled them with such speed that Naruto was flying off of Kakashi's hand like a kite.

The four finally reached the gate, but Shizune made them wait a good 10 feet away from the entrance. As they were running, the sky started to cloud, and the wind was picking up speed. The dust and sand from the ground was being picked up by the wind, and blowing in front of the three, making it difficult for them to see.

Naruto could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, Kakashi was actually giving his entire attention to the gate, and Sakura shivered. From the dust storm, three silhouettes were walking toward Team 7. Tsunade and Shizune emerged, and stepped aside so that the three could see who this third figure was. Time seemed to slow down, and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were almost hoping it was a captured Orochimaru.

Naruto's eyes widened like saucers and Kakashi sucked in his breath so hard, he almost choked on his own mask. Sakura however, much to our surprise, had no dramatic reaction. She just kept her eyes straight at the figure, with an almost all-knowing look in her eye.

"God…" Naruto managed to choke out, pulling Kakashi's attention away from the gate, "two years of research, down the drain," the bitterness was apparent behind the disbelief.

"Not completely," Kakashi began, very softly, "there's still one more part left in our little research," the wind died down, and the sand and dust finally settled, and standing before them was none other than their missing team member. The traitorous Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Team 7's Strength

By: Sara Coyote

Tsunade's Determination

Author's Note- teary eyed awwwww. You guys are so sweet! I am so moved because I have never received so many positive comments 24 hours after I posted the fic! sob I LOVE YOU ALL!

So this chapter is mainly Tsunade meeting with everyone that knows Team 7. There is not a lot of action, some pre-romance for SasuSaku fans in the beginning, but it is mostly talking. I hope it will be interesting because there is a very moving speech made by Jiraiya. So I hope you all will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters; however, any future moves that you do not recognize are my own.

Whenever you are anticipating something, doesn't it seem like time moves extra slow, or even completely stops? Well, that is exactly how the newly-reunited Team 7 feels. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura seemed to feel like time around them stopped, as they were staring at their long lost comrade, just standing 7 feet in front of them. Even Sasuke himself could not help but feel apprehensive about seeing the family he abandoned 5 years ago, although his blank expression shows otherwise.

Tsunade and Shizune were standing off to the side, watching the showdown, waiting to see who would move first. The tension was killing everyone, and finally, Sasuke decided to take the first step. He barely got one foot in front of the other before a yellow blur came out of nowhere, and PUNCHED him right in the cheek! He stumbled a bit from the sudden blow of Naruto's hit, but easily regained his composure.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered, spitting blood out of his mouth, "that hurt,"

"NOT AS MUCH AS WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO TO YOU, BASTARD!" Naruto was in mid-lunge when his face slammed into the rock hard (FANSERVICE) abs of Kakashi. He had stepped between the two, and flexed his pecs ( ;-) ) to stop Naruto from completely mauling Sasuke, and slamming into his own gut.

"Now boys," Kakashi sighed, "let's not kill each other JUST yet. We've just been reunited, and as your old father-figure, I must insist on seeing us all together, HAPPY, before the "fight-to-the-death" match," Sasuke could not keep the smirk down any longer. Seeing the Dobe, and his sensei act like he remembered, was like a sweet welcome home gift. He couldn't really blame Naruto for punching him, although he was beginning to doubt whether he really didn't mind as much as he thought he would.

Someone was missing, though, from this little group of greeters. He was actually surprised that Sakura hadn't already tried to throw herself into his arms, sobbing. He had a feeling that his absence from Konoha would change her somehow, but her staying back from the greeting of his return was the least of his expectations.

When Kakashi finally dragged Naruto back to where they originally stood, Sasuke finally saw Sakura. She was just standing there, a very calm, blank expression on her face as she watched him. She closed her eyes for a minute, and opened them again with a small smile on her face, looking directly at Sasuke. She walked over to him, with no rush in her steps, but not slow enough to infer that she was not excited to see him again. As she made her way over to him, the darkened clouds began to dissipate, making it brighter outside.

She stopped, three feet from him, and just stared at his face. Sasuke couldn't see any kind of predictable expression. This Sakura looking at him had such a thoughtful look in her eyes as she was starring. He felt like she was slowly peeling away all of his emotional and mental layers with her eyes, and trying to understand his reasons and thoughts in her head.

Another smile graced her lips, as rays of sunlight shot through the clouds which were nearly gone.

"Glad to have you back, Sasuke," Sasuke felt a sudden lurch in his stomach, it wasn't nausea, but felt warm in his chest. How like Sakura to bring the sun wherever she goes. The moment she gave him that quiet, warm welcome, the clouds just disappeared to reveal the bright sun.

She had definitely matured. Besides developing a mature woman's body, she had gained an aura about her that let people know that she was reliable, responsible, and wise. She was no longer skin and bones (A.N - not super skinny, but let's be honest, she wasn't as muscular as Ten-Ten or Temari in the manga), but looked how a strong Kunoichi should, without looking like Anko. He did notice that her hair was still short, brushing her shoulders. She also wore her forehead protector on her forehead, letting her hair down, and Sasuke couldn't help, but think to himself how cute her short hair looks.

He locked eyes with her, and was expecting to see years of pain and loneliness pushed back behind a mask so no one could see. But, what he saw was true maturity. That she had felt the pain of loneliness and loss, but she was able to get over it and move on. Just her eyes held unspoken wisdom from her years of training and missions, that he wasn't there for. Sasuke was right, 5 years had drastically changed Sakura, and he swelled with pride to see her…grown up. He would never tell anyone, but he had felt a little sad that she didn't come bounding into his arms screaming "Sasuke-kun!"…nonetheless, he was happy to see Sakura, Kakashi, and even the Dobe.

From the very moment he stepped through that dust screen he had never felt a greater urge to cry out, 'I'm home', but seeing his old team…his family…nearly pushed him over the edge.

After only a few minutes, Tsunade decided to take Shizune and leave Team 7 to their happy reunion. She also knew that she would have to face the council, as well as the other Jounins, Chuunins, and Anbu to discuss the punishment for Sasuke, and the future of Team 7.

Tsunade took her seat at the head of a long table filled by Asuma, Kurenai, and Gais' teams. Also at the table were the other Shinobi that knew the members of Team 7. She had wanted to meet with those that would know Team 7's background, so that she would have an army to defend the four against the council when it was time for Sasuke's trial.

"Well," Neji was the first to speak, "Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Sasuke has returned," there was a low murmur, but everyone in the room already knew she was going to say that.

"Now what?" Shikamaru, being his lazy self, wanted to speed this meeting up.

"I have gathered all of you, because each of you knows Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, two, three, or all four personally," Tsunade spoke, she wanted to make it clear what she was expecting of the Shinobi, "and I fear the decision the Council will make, will tear the team apart from one another again. I want all of you to be able to back me up when I argue the Council's punishment for Sasuke's actions,"

"That is one unlucky team," Ino snorted out.

"They are truly the most unstable out of all of us," Kurenai agreed.

"But they sure are formidable foes!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Especially when they fight together," Lee finished.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama," Ebisu's snotty voice stood out from the others', "Why should we go to all this trouble to keep Team 7 together? That team is doomed to separation because of their odd members. First of all the Fox boy has never been any good, and the last of the Uchihas is not proving to be any better. Both like to work alone, and the Uchiha has a one track mind. That sensei of theirs is not reliable in the least, and is too confident in his abilities. And let us not forget the girl, she is too compassionate to be a ninja and will never be able to carry out assassination jobs. Let's face it, that team can barely cooperate as one because its members are the rejects from the other teams. Team 7 is nothing but trouble, and I say the farther they are from each other, the easier all our lives will be," the room was completely silent.

Half were appalled by what Ebisu said, being close confidents of the members of Team 7. The other half were having second thoughts, and thinking maybe he wasn't that far off. However, the entire room was anxious as to what the Hokage's reaction would be. Everyone knew that she had a soft spot for both Naruto and Sakura, and were wondering if she was going to take those comments sitting down.

To everyone's surprise, she just sat there, hands folded under her chin looking around the room at all the talented Shinobi in front of her. An assistant came through the door with an envelope and handed it to Tsunade. She gave him a thanks, and Shizune shut the door. She opened the envelope and looked up at Ebisu.

"According to this message left by the Sandaime, "I remember you screaming and fainting at the first sight of blood on your very first 'A' class mission, Ebisu"," no one made a sound. Suddenly Asuma and Genma both burst out into laughter and tears, followed by Anko, Kiba, and Lee, until everyone was cracking up. No one seemed to notice that Ebisu had fainted, and was now lying under the table.

"Haha…no, but, seriously," Jiraiya began, "I don't think that anyone can actually comprehend the true power of Team 7," with that statement, the entire room quieted down in a thoughtful silence. "I mean, we talk about how unlucky that team is, and why, because of all the tragedies that each member has faced individually, and then the challenges that they had to face as a team. You all say that this is bad luck, I on the other hand say that they have gained the most mentally and physically than any team in this room, or in the history of Konoha," Jiraiya spoke with such wisdom, that he surprised even Tsunade.

"Kakashi's father died without the village honoring his bravery, so he had to carry that burden his whole life. And then he watched his best friend die in battle, but still received one last parting gift that would make him just as infamous as his father. He then tried to teach very genin team he ever received, the values of caring for ones team, and only ever found one that met his expectations. Naruto was given a great responsibility by the fourth hokage, with the hopes that someday he would be revered as a hero. Yet, the entire village did not see it that way, and shunned him, and without a loving family to turn to, Naruto was always alone. Iruka was the first who showed him kindness, and then he became a part of Team 7, whose other members would show him just as much love.

Sasuke saw his entire family killed by his own brother who he admired so much. And at such a young age, to be left with the job as avenger, he would have to train and push himself so hard that he would do anything to get power. In the process, he alienated anyone that might actually have cared for him. Had it not been for this "unlucky" team, Sasuke might have completely forgotten the meaning of family. And then Sakura, who is always overlooked because she specializes in medical and genjutsu, and is never really given credit for her physical strength. Young girls can be so cruel to each other, poor Sakura's self-esteem was crushed before it even had a chance to grow. The fact that her parents were never around certainly did not help the little Kunoichi. She knows the loneliness Naruto feels from the cold shoulder of other children, and she knows the loneliness of never having parents around. Yet she feels alienated from her own team because she doesn't think that she can relate to Naruto, Sasuke, or even Kakashi's level of loneliness. Yet despite each one's troubled past and present, they have managed to hold each other up, through acts of courage and strength that can only be exhibited in life or death situations," with this speech, everyone in the room was beginning to feel Tsunade's desperation for an army to defend Team 7.

"You say this team is destined to be split apart because of each other. I say, that this is the strongest team that I have ever laid eyes on, and I am one of the legendary Sannin. They have faced down death on more than one occasion, and each time have neither been afraid, or unprepared to fight it. Now, do you think, we should tear this miracle team apart, or do we want to do everything in our power to protect and keep the second generation Sannin and their teacher together?"

Tsunade smiled at Jiraiya's little speech and took the time to look around the room. On each shinobi's face was a new look of resolve, and she knew that whatever decision she would make to help defend Team 7, they would have her back.

"What I am planning to propose to the Council is that they put Sasuke under house arrest, and require Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to live with him since his mansion is so huge. He is also not allowed to go on missions unless he is accompanied by the others, so for awhile they will only go on missions as Team 7. Is everyone with me?" Tsunade's eyes swept the room, making sure she held the gaze of each and every Shinobi there. There was a unanimous nod (with the exception of Ebisu who was still passed out under the table), and Tsunade had to restrain herself from crying. The loyalty of Konoha's Shinobi for one another is truly admirable, and one-of-a-kind.

Tsunade stood from her chair and walked towards the door, motioning for the others to follow. She stopped short before fully turning the knob.

"All of you are to go straight to the council room. The council does not know you are coming, and do not tell them why you are there. Shizune will do the talking until I return with Team 7," she gave them a very serious look before continuing, "Remember, the council will try every rule in the book to either expel, or execute Sasuke. I am counting on your smarts and arguing skills, that I know you have because you are all talented Shinobi, to defend my proposition and Sasuke whether you like him or not. Is that understood," She knew that the silence was a yes, so with a small grin to everyone in the room, she made a swift exit.


	3. Chapter 3

The REAL Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am sooo sorry it has taken so long to update. This is the last complete chapter I wrote before I went on hiatus. Read it and let me know if you still like where its going. I might even put up what little I have of the next chapter too, just to see if you guys might know where I could go with it.

"Did you find what you were searching for?" Sasuke just blinked at Sakura all the while retaining his blank mask. "When you left the village," Sakura elaborated gently, but strong, "did you find what you were searching for?" All four of them knew what she was talking about; Sasuke's pursuit for power under Orochimaru, and then his ultimate revenge against Itachi.

Sasuke felt himself stripped of all power. He couldn't understand why he was having such a difficult time responding to a simple question Sakura asked. He was just staring at her, unable to form even thoughts in his mind, so his infamous Uchiha traits took over.

"His lessons, after awhile, proved to be inadequate, so I left. I figured maybe there was more that this village might be able to teach me," Sasuke inwardly flinched; he hadn't meant to sound so arrogant and condescending. He could feel the glare from Naruto burning into his forehead, and could hear his sensei's sigh, but no reaction from Sakura. She continued to stare at him with those big, green eyes. And then, she just smiled at him. A simple, innocent, honest smile, and started to walk back to Kakashi and Naruto. She stopped for a moment, and looked back at him with that smile still on her face,

"Well, I'm just glad to have you back," Sasuke's whole body twitched, and he wanted nothing more than to embrace her so tightly that she'd nearly break in half.

"Come on Sasuke…it's time," Kakashi just looked into his pupils' blank eyes, "Everyone's waiting for your trial," and without another word, all four disappeared in puffs of smoke.

Sasuke stood in the center of a round room under a beam of hot light. Surrounding him were stands where the Council resided before him, and the Genin 9 and their senseis behind him. He couldn't help but smirk, they were always behind him no matter what. And if it were one of the others in his position, he would gladly join the group in defending them.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," the voice of one of the councilmen echoed through the room, demanding and receiving attention. "You stand before us because of your heinous acts of abandonment and betrayal to your birth country of Konoha. Konoha is known for its loyal Shinobi, so you have not only shamed us but put us in great danger by going to our number one enemy, Sound. Expulsion is not even an option in this case, and we the council have concluded that EXECUTION is the punishment suitable for such a crime as yours!" The councilmen's declaration was met with roaring disapproval from the stands behind Sasuke, Narutos' voice being the most prominent.

The giant doors to the side of Sasuke were thrown open and Tsunade and Sakura marched to where Sasuke was and stood in front of him. They gazed at the Council never breaking eye contact, with their heads held high.

"Council," Tsunade started strong, "I would like to make an argument in Mr. Uchiha's defense," the room dropped to utter silence.

"You may proceed Hokage-sama,"

"Being the Hokage of Konoha I am as appalled as you all are by the betrayal of our Uchiha Sasuke. And although I can see the reasoning behind your choice to execute Sasuke, I am afraid I cannot allow that. Instead, I have come up with an alternate punishment that in the end may give us an advantage over Orochimaru and Sound,"

"Go on…"

"I suggest that we put Sasuke under house arrest in the Uchiha mansion. Instead of placing ANBU around his home and striping him of his ninja privileges, I say we keep him under the watchful eye of his old comrades: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura," this caught Sasuke's attention, as well as everyone in the entire room.

"Excuse our rudeness Hokage-sama, but do you honestly believe that three regular shinobis would do a job as well as a staff of ANBU?" Tsunade just smirked.

"Those three are anything BUT regular Shinobi. Hatake Kakashi is an extremely skilled ex-ANBU as you very well know. His abilities are known throughout the lands. And of course you know just how special Uzumaki Naruto is. The Fourth would tell you so himself if he were still among us, may he rest in peace. And Haruno Sakura has been trained under my tutelage and she is known as the brightest and most intelligent Kunoichi in Konoha. But to answer your question, I do believe they can do a better job than the ANBU. These three know Sasuke well, and that is very important in such a delicate situation as this one," the Council was silent, contemplating Tsunade's offer. You could see their silhouetted figures turning towards Sakura,

"Sakura, do you believe that Kakashi, Naruto, and you will be able to handle such an unpredictable Shinobi like Sasuke? And why would Tsunade ever bring up this kind of punishment?" Sakura never broke eye contact as she gave them her answer.

"Council, you see, Sasuke as always been a withdrawn person and I can confidently say that the only people he has ever opened up to would be myself Naruto and Kakashi. The three of us have trained with him and been on missions with him. We know what he likes, what upsets him, what his fighting style is and what his weaknesses are. It is a much more strategic method then just assigning a group of skilled ANBU that know nothing about him, and would only be able to counter him in a blind fight. Also, Tsunade-sama believes that with taking a less violent and cold approach, we will be able to find out information on Orochimaru and Sound," her voice never wavered and she never missed a beat. The silence that filled the room was one of awe at how such a sweet girl could be so sharp.

"Is anyone in the stands opposed to the Hokages' punishment for Sasuke?" with a moment of silence, the eldest councilmen stepped forward with the verdict. "Well done Tsunade, you have created a strong and loyal army to bend at your will. Do not take the comment offensively; I am just yet again amazed by the bonds between Konoha Shinobi.

The Council has reached its' verdict. We hereby place Sasuke Uchiha under house arrest in Uchiha Manor under the care of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. He will only be assigned missions with his three caretakers, when they are a whole as Team 7; otherwise he is stripped of his Shinobi privileges until further notice. COUNCIL DISMISSED!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke watched as Tsunade smiled down at Sakura and gave her a loving pat on the back before exiting through the doors they entered. Sakura turned back to Sasuke and gave him that warm smile that he had missed for so long.

"It's time to go Sasuke," she gently took his hand and led him outside to where Naruto and Kakashi were waiting for them. Naruto grinned at his old comrade and smacked him on the back. Sasuke gave only a slight smile as he closed his eyes and shook his head when the dobe started talking about absolutely nothing on the way to his home. He just let Naruto babble, listening every now and then. He saw Sakura glance back at them and giggle a bit to herself before turning back to conversation with her sensei.

For once, in the many years that followed the slaughter of his clan Sasuke thought to himself;

"I'm going home,"

"WOAH! Sasuke! Nice pad!" Naruto gawked at the "house" (more like an estate), "Why didn't you invite me to be roommates a long time ago?!" he swung his arm around Sasukes' shoulders nearly bursting his eardrum. 'Maybe because you're so goddam noisy dobe,' Sasuke thought to himself. He then opted to shove Naruto off him instead of vocalizing his annoyance. He saw Sakura moseying around the main room and taking a peek through the doorways of adjacent rooms. She was pretty impressed with the grandeur of such a simple looking Japanese style home, that is, until she found the kitchen…

"Oh wow! NICE kitchen!! Oh yea, I will definitely have no problem getting used to this place!" Her excited voice carried some much needed warmth throughout the complex as it filtered to the main room where the boys were. Naruto's mouth was already starting to water, and Sasuke couldn't help an amused little smirk surface at her excitement over such a typical room.

"You probably didn't know this," Kakashi had appeared beside Sasuke at the moment, with his infamous book in hand, "But once she started taking almost 24 hour shifts at the hospital as part of her training, she ended up getting well acquainted with the kitchen there," Sakura had emerged from her rummaging of the kitchen and took a plop on the couch next to Naruto who was daydreaming (probably of home made ramen).

"Yea, buying food from the store or the cafeteria became too expensive, so I bought a bunch of groceries and a cook book and stocked up the hospital fridge. I've become quite the little chef haven't I sensei?" She grinned at him while Kakashi grudgingly reminded her first few attempts at cooking. Needless to say she had to keep his precious book hostage to get him to be her taste-tester. The upside was…eventually…the job became worthwhile.

Sasuke saw the slight look of discomfort pass over his sensei and raised an eyebrow at him as the silver-haired man made his way to an empty room with his bag.

"Seriously though Sasuke," Sakura interrupted, "we need to have a real heart-to-heart about the state of that kitchen," he vaguely acknowledged a slight warmth in his stomach when she mentioned heart-to-heart, "There is nothing there!" At this comment Naruto finally decided to snap out of his impersonation of a waterfall.

"What?? You're kidding me! TEME, what are we going to do now? Are we expected to go a night without Sakura-chans' heavenly cooking??" Sasuke just rolled his eyes, choosing not to remind the moron that no one had been living in the Uchiha complex for five years.

Sakura just laughed him off and the three decided to do a quick trip to the store to pick up just enough food and cooking equipment for tonight and tomorrow morning. Being used to Kakashi's penchant for disappearing, they ignored the fact that they hadn't heard a peep out of him since he picked a room to stay in. So, the three went off and Sasuke couldn't help but feel grateful for fate. Because of it, he was able to be brought together with the only three people in the world that would treat him as if he had been around everyday of his five year absence. Once again, Sasuke caught himself thinking;

"I'm finally home,"

A solitary figure was sitting on the edge of a grassy cliff. Beside them were various animals from the forest slumbering peacefully. The silhouette of the figure had gentle but defined curves of a woman. Her hair shone like spun gold in the sunlight. She lifted a hand gracefully to the wind and caught a leaf caught up in the breeze. She closed her hand around it gently and brought it to her heart. She gave a small smile as she released the leaf back into the wind.

Shortly after, a scar on the right side at the crook of her neck began to throb. She hastily jumped up disturbing some of the birds that had been resting on her shoulder. The wolf beside her lifted its head swiftly at the sudden movement of its companion. Her head whipped back and forth making a scan of the surrounding area. She gave a slight nod of her head before her and the wolf both backed up slightly and ran off the edge of the cliff, disappearing into the froth of the waterfall below.

The whole time, a pair of blood red eyes had been watching her from the forest behind her. The owner hadn't even been fazed when she leaped off the edge, nor did he make a move to look below for signs of life. He merely stared at the spot she had been inhabiting as if burning his gaze into the grass would make her return. After a few moments he disappeared out of the area and the sound of shaking fur came from the bottom of the cliff.

Sasuke was none too pleased by the rather obnoxious chorus of birds that had awoken him from his first night of restful sleep. Resisting the urge to chuck a table near the bed out the window the Sharingan user stumbled to the kitchen. He almost forgot about his new living companions had it not been for the sweet aroma that was wafting through the hall from the kitchen.

Sakura was well awake and smiling to herself as she was busied at the stove preparing breakfast that the three boys only imagined (seeing as how all their circumstances didn't really allow for that satisfying home-cooked breakfast every morning). Naruto looked about dead if it weren't for that stupid grin and the stream of drool steadily flowing from the corner of his mouth. And aside from the occasional twitch of his hyper sensitive nose, nothing else was moving. Kakashi would have looked much the same, if only he didn't look like that most of the time anyways. His visible eye had a glazed look to it and wasn't staring at anything in particular. Although, it did seem his gaze was in the direction of a rather generous pile of blueberry pancakes.

Sasuke got a small taste of Sakura's improved skills when she didn't even so much as flinch when he pulled out a chair none too gracefully from the table. All she did to acknowledge his presence was a wave of her hand that was clutching the spatula. Finally, after it seemed like the guys had fallen back asleep, Sakura cheerily placed some mouthwatering plates of food in front of her team before she took a seat herself. The three perked up immediately and ate like they had been starved for years (although, this was much the case for one of the members at the table).

"Slow down will you," she laughed, "I don't want a repeat of what happened in Mist," as if on cue both Naruto, Sasuke, and this time Kakashi nearly choked up their food before taking a big swallow, and then everything was back to normal. Sakura just laughed heartily at the scene thinking that no matter how long she's with them; their stupid male pride will never cease to amuse her.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto managed between mouthfuls, "Why aren't you eating?"

"Watch where you're aiming that thing dobe," Sasuke brushed off some food chunks with his napkin. Naruto just grazed him with what was supposed to be a glare, but it lost whatever malice he intended since his cheeks were the size of balloons.

"Well, some of us are unfortunately unofficial advisors/assistants to a very lazy Hokage and have to be up whenever they are called upon," Naruto, of course, not understanding the little mind game just stared. She took pity on him and simplified it; "Tsunade-sama called me over so I already ate," seeing that the fox was satisfied Kakashi cut in;

"What's up?" Sakura looked at them pretty excitedly,

"Seems like she needs Team 7's miracle power for another dangerous S-Class mission," Naruto instantaneously woke up at that vague remark, already jumping out of his seat to get dressed so they could see the old lady about the mission. Sasuke himself was a little excited, although found it odd that they would be allowed on a mission so soon after his rather rocky arrival.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Naruto slid violently back into the kitchen. Sakura and Sasuke just stared at him. "We've been eating this whole time…" they waited for him to continue to see where this was going, "WHICH MEANS KAKASHI'S FACE IS SHOWING!" the other two snapped into realization the minute Naruto said his name. But by the time they looked over to where their sensei was sitting, he was no longer there.

"AAAARGH! JUST YOU WAIT KAKASHI-SENSEI! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" with that Naruto leaped out the window, forgetting that he was shirtless (a little fanservice for you Naruto lovers). Sasukes' expression remained the same blank stare as he gazed out the window, sighing to himself. Sakura just chuckled and picked up some dishes before heading into the kitchen.

Her movement shook Sasuke back to where he was, and he realized that now they were the only two in the house. He watched her innocently washing the dishes and was amazed. She still trusted him. Even after his abandonment and all these years living with Konoha's number one enemy, she trusted him enough to turn her back on him and go on like nothing had ever happened. It was a feeling he had never had before and caused him to lose control of his feet as they silently led him to the kitchen.

He stood right behind her thinking that she wouldn't notice.

"Thinking about what else it was you wanted to accomplish?" Her light voice startled him out of his reprieve. She did get better, he couldn't that she had sensed him. It took him awhile to understand what she meant. His mind went back to the time when they had all first met, and Sasuke had stated that his only two goals in life were to kill his brother and resurrect his clan. The other two students at the time were still too young to fully comprehend what the latter statement meant.

But after all these years, of course Sakura would have realized what THAT task would require. And the situation right now had the makings with that kind of motive behind it. He definitely did not want to give her the wrong idea, especially now when he was so confused. Ever since he got back, in the back of his mind he began to see Sakura in that light but he wouldn't want her to think he was just using her. Which was what was confusing him, since when did he think about his female teammate in such a way? He was supposed to be an emotionless fighting machine and she was annoying little fanclub Sakura. But none of that seemed to be the case anymore.

Despite the small war in his head, he seemed to move closer to her, like a magnet, placing his hands on the countertop so that she was trapped with just a bit of space between their bodies. She did not show any kind of reaction at all, and just continued to scrub the dishes.

"It's been a long time since I saw you last," her voice held no resentment or sadness. She sounded like she was merely stating facts. "You've probably noticed it, a lot has changed. Some of us aren't exactly the same as before," he knew she was referring to herself. From the moment he returned, he had noticed how much she matured. He realized, and was partially afraid, that she didn't "love" him like she used to. He saw that when she hadn't immediately embraced him when they were reunited at the gate.

For some reason, the notion exhausted him and he let out a soft sigh as he rested his head on her shoulder. Again, he was just slightly disturbed when she didn't show any kind of reaction.

"I have missed you, more than anyone knows," his heart jumped slightly at the little bit of hope, "But, you were gone a long time and I don't know if I can be everything you expect, like how I used to be," she turned around in his human cage and looked him straight in the eye. She didn't look angry, but she did seem sad, "So I don't think I can help you anymore, at least not in that way. I'm sorry," and with that she gently pushed his arm off the counter and walked to her room.

All he could do was stare in the direction she went. He couldn't blame her. It had been so long, and when he was here he wasn't the **nicest **person to her. She probably moved on and found a companion in another guy like Neji, even though the very thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

Just then Kakashi climbed through the window, a rather red Naruto tucked under his arm. Sasuke just blinked from the embarrassed fox to his sensei.

"He didn't get very far," Kakashi patted the boys head before setting the blonde down, "I found him passed out from what seemed to be embarrassment. Apparently he ran into Hinata on the way to find me," the one-eyed ninja gave a little chuckle, "She was pretty red herself, trying to wake him up, so I thought I'd be a gentleman and take the brat off her hands," Naruto sulked away muttering murderous ambitions toward Kakashi.

"For those two, it seemed like a long and dead winter after you left," Kakashi took a seat at the table and opened his book, "But eventually the snow melted, it had to. We don't live in Snow Country after all. We've had many springs since then. Naruto started spending a lot of time with Hinata. It's cute; they still act like they're in puppy love. Sakura became quite popular," the teacher merely raised his eye to check his dark student for a reaction. Only Kakashi would have been able to see the sudden tenseness in Sasuke's shoulder, "But she never showed interest in any other boy. The other ninja boys were always jealous of Naruto, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji since the four teams grew close to each other over the years.

Neji sort of took Sakura under his wing when he saw how much she wanted to improve in her training. I believe they still get together for a weekly training session. She's become quite strong. It was quite amusing for all of us actually, to see Neji's usual stoic face light up with pride when she passed her Jounin exam," Kakashi just stared at his student. Sasuke had to shift slightly as his teacher's eye bore into him.

"Perhaps now, your priorities should change, if you want them to," with those final words, Kakashi returned to his book. Sasuke gave his trademark "hmph" and walked into his room.

Oh my gosh I seriously love you all . ! Everyone is so wonderful to wait so patiently for me, so I hope this chapter made the wait worthwhile. Sorry it's kind of slow, but I knew I had to keep up my end of the bargain with the romance stuff. I promise some KICKASS action will be coming shortly (and an original character of mine who will be Itachi's love interest….sorry, I like him too much and we all know that these "original characters" are the authors wanting to put themselves into the action XD)

If there is going to be any making Sasuke jealous type thing it'll be with wither Neji or Orochimaru

ENJOY my pretties I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
